Pet From Today Onwards
by Egyptian Dreamer
Summary: Yugi Mutou was a normal 16 year old boy till the day a demon came and took him away, claiming that he would be his pet from now on. The worst thing? The demon has put a bracelet on him that forces him to obey every order given to him by his master.
1. Chapter 1

**Pet From Today Onward**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Run.

Get away.

Don't let exhaustion take over you.

Those three things kept repeating in the boy's mind like a mantra. His breath was coming out in short pants, his short legs aching from all the running. But he wouldn't allow himself to stop. Not with those two chasing after him.

His star shaped hair was swaying back and forth from the wild wing, his golden bangs making it harder for him to watch his steps or his surrounding for that matter.

He could hear his chasers just a few meters behind him and his baby mind couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve this. His huge amethyst eyes kept darting from one direction to another, searching frantically for the fastest route that would lead him home.

He turned sharply on the first alley that came into sight and a horrified expression took over his face. A dead-end!

"Got ya." a voice said from behind, causing him to whip around and then take a few step backwards. Two men were blocking his one and only way out.

"What's with all that running? We only want to have a little talk with you, kid." one of the men said, a wicked grin making each way onto his face. The other man let out a crazy, drunk laugh that only made the little 8 year old boy step back farther until his back came into contact with the wall.

"Oh, come on. We just want to have some fun, there's no need to be so afraid." the man said again just as the both of them slowly closed the distance that separated them from the boy.

The second man grinned wickedly before reaching out his hand to take a hold of the boy's arm. "No! Let go of me!" the boy yelled and kicked, trying to break free from the other's grip.

"Shut up." the man hissed while tightening his hold, but the boy only screamed and struggled more. "I said shut up, you little filth!" the man shouted and raised his other hand, smacking the boy across the face with such force that sent him flying backwards.

The kid gasped in both surprise and pain as his head collided hard with the brick wall before sliding down on the ground, black spots dancing across his vision.

"You moron! You didn't have to hit him!" the first man shouted. "Whatever. Just get the hell out of here before anyone comes down after hearing his screams."

The boy's vision was blurry, his head spinning. Somewhere in the distance he could hear the sound of footsteps getting farther and farther away, but he paid to all of them no mind. The only thing that worried him was that thick darkness that seemed to cloud over his senses and for some reason, resisting didn't sound so appealing.

More footsteps, these ones more elegant, almost inaudible.

A form covered by shadows walked towards the boy on the ground, regarding him at first with eyes so intense and fierce, before kneeling down next to him after a moment.

The stranger could hear the boy's soft breathing and even though his eyes were closed, the man had no doubt that the boy was alive. Hunger clouded over his eyes at the sight of those veins pulsing at the boy's neck, so tempting and oh, so irresistible. He licked his lips in anticipation before leaning down, his eyes never leaving that pulsing spot.

And then, the unexpected happened.

Slowly, wearily, the boy's eyelids flattered open, catching the stranger's gaze with his and holding it. For a moment, none of the two could look away, until the boy's eyes closed again just as slowly.

But the damage had already been done.

And as the boy fell back into the world of unconsciousness, into that world of darkness, two things stayed printed into his memory.

The sound of flapping wings.

And red. The darkest shade of red he had ever seen.

**Review and tell me what you think about my new fic. **


	2. Game Start

**CHAPTER TWO**

With a startled cry, the boy shot up from the bed, his pajama top clinging to him from the cold sweat. "That dream again." he muttered under his breath while burying his face in his palms.

Eight whole years had passed ever since that incident and the memory was starting to fade away by each passing day, making it almost unable for him to recall all the details. He remembered waking in a hospital bed right after that, the doctors telling him that someone had called an ambulance, filling them with his exact location, but when the ambulance had got there he was all by himself.

But after all these years, he was seriously beginning to question his sanity. He had probably imagined that last part due to the hit to his head.

After all, nobody had eyes with such a dark red color.

Shaking his head to extinguish any last fragments of the dream, Yugi got up, the idea of a steaming, hot shower seeming awfully tempting at the moment. Yeah, a nice, warm bath would definitely calm his nerves.

Ten minutes later, the boy emerged from the bathroom, a mist of smoke following after him, fully clothed into a clean pair of pajamas.

A glance at the alarm clock on his nightstand made a groan pass through his lips. The numbers 5:30 shone brightly on the black screen. He silently thanked God that it was Saturday and he didn't have to wake again in a few hours to go to school.

With a blissful moan at that thought, he threw himself back into the covers with the intention of not getting up for the next five hours.

About an hour later, some kind of buzzing sound brought him abruptly back from his dreamland. Opening one amethyst eye groggily, Yugi reached out a hand to the nightstand and after the third attempt, managed to get a hold of his mobile phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hey there pal. Missed me? Don't answer. Of course you did."

"Joey?"

"Of course it's me, Yug. Look, I know you don't fancy going out at clubs and such, but you gotta make an exception this time. Dude, I'm telling you this might be my only chance to get Mai all for myself."

"Huh?" Yugi said, still half asleep.

"Hello? Mai? The girl of my dreams? The hottest chick of our school? Is that ringing any bells? She just broke up with that moron and I'm totally not gonna just stand there and watch as another idiot asks her out."

"Why is my alarm showing 6:45?"(1) the boy inquired, squinting his eyes to get a better look at his alarm clock.

"Wait. Is that supposed to be a trick question or something?"

"Joey!"

"Look, the thing is, I'm gonna ask her out tonight but knowing her, she's never going to accept if it's just us. That's why I'm tugging you guys along."

"Joey, not to sound rude or anything, but it's six in the morning!"

"Six? Are you blind, dude? It'll be seven in about fifteen minutes."

Needless to say, Yugi hung up.

The next time the boy opened his eyes again it was, thankfully, due to the sunbeam rays coming through his window. When he checked his alarm for what seemed to be the third time in four hours, it read 9:15. Small details of his way too early conversation with his best friend were starting to come back to him.

Bringing a hand down his face, he got up, and went straight to the bathroom. He splashed some water onto his face to refresh himself and then headed downstairs.

The living room was totally deserted. It was only after glancing at the kitchen that he remembered where his grandfather was. Down, running the shop. His expression fell for a moment once he was reminded of his old man's schedule for today. Leaving… Again. He was supposed to go in America along with his old friend, Arthur Hawkins, to visit some archaeological finds that were transported there from some underwater dig in the Atlantic.

But he was used to it by now. His grandfather was an archaeologist before he came to Japan to open the Game Shop, his love for games overpowering him. But he never said no when he was invited to go to some archaeological dig, after all he wasn't the top for no reason.

It might was true that he was missing his grandfather's presence in the house quite often but he would never, ever take away the one thing that made his grandpa happy.

**In the Game Shop:**

An old man with grey spiky hair was seated behind a counter. His dull, but yet, energy filled amethyst eyes were darting surprisingly fast as they moved from line to line, intent to read every line of the magazine his was holding about that new game of Duel monsters.

The bell above the entrance jingled and after a moment or two, when he finally lifted his eyes from the reading material, he couldn't help but blink in puzzlement at the sight of the person crouched down on the floor, looking at some of the puzzles in the lower shelves.

A replica of his grandson.

When the boy stood up though, he instantly noted the differences. "Can I help you?" he asked once the other approached. Something glinted in those crimson pools, an eerie black shade clouding over them.

The color instantly dried from the man's eyes until they were nothing but a completely dull version of the old amethyst they used to be.

"You will give this to Yugi as a gift from you." the teen said, holding out his hand with his palm facing upwards. Inside, there was a bright golden wrist band. A strange looking eye was curved onto the surface with a huge red ruby in the place of an iris. The old man nodded slowly before taking the jewelry from the boy's hand.

"In case he questions you about it, you bought it from Egypt." He waited until the man nodded again before continuing, "You shall not remember any of this."

"As you wish, your Highness." the elder said in a flat tone. A satisfying smirk graced the boy's features and he gave an approving nod of his head. The glint faded away from his eyes, leaving the usual red in its place, and just like that, the man's eyes went back to normal.

He blinked a couple of times dazed, before smiling brightly at the teen. "So, what can I help you with, son?" A kind smile pulled at the corners of the boy's mouth.

"I'm looking for a Sennen Board. Do you happen to have one of those?"

"A game of Sennen? Well, you certainly are lucky, my boy. Not many game shops own that kind of game, but we definitely do. Thank that fascination of mine." With a light laugh at his own joke, the old man went back into the store only to come back a few seconds later with a box in hand and started covering it with some colorful wrapping.

"Pardon my imprudence, but is that Egyptian?" the boy questioned in a fascinated tone and pointed at the golden bracelet on the counter. "That's right. I'm actually surprised you know." the old man said with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me sir, it would be a huge humiliation if I weren't able to recognize stuff from my own homeland." That seemed to satisfy the shop's owner well enough. "I see. Well, that makes sense. I actually intend to give it as a present to my grandson. You know, he's quite a fan himself."

"Is that so? I wouldn't know. Well, I'm sure he'll be very pleased." the boy said politely before paying off the game's cost and walking away.

"Good day, sir." And then he was out, the bell making another jingling sound when the door closed behind him. The old man shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. "What a splendid kid. I'm sure he would make good friends with Yugi." He then turned his attention to the piece of jewelry. "Well, better put a nice wrapping around this little thing. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

He had just put it under the counter and out of sight when a tri-colored haired teen came jogging down the stairs. "Morning, grandpa." Yugi greeted cheerfully before giving the old man his everyday, morning hug.

"Someone sure had a nice sleep." his grandfather said with a laugh and making a light frown settle on the boy's face. "Well, it would have been better if Joey hadn't called somewhere around 6 a.m. just to inform me that we're going out tonight."

"Joseph woke six hours earlier than his usual reveille? That's a world record for him. You're going out then tonight?" Yugi blinked, caught off guard by the sudden change of subject, but nodded nevertheless. "Yeah, I called him just a few minutes ago. We'll be going to that new club that opened up downtown. Dark Eden I think it's the name."

"You at a night club? Well, that sure is a surprise." Yugi waved the subject off dismissively, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Yeah, something about our presence being necessary tonight." he said before climbing back up the stairs and then pausing halfway. "When did you say the Hawkins are due to arrive?"

His grandfather seemed to consider it for a moment. "That would be around evening. Why you ask?" "Joey and the others are coming by in the evening. You know, to make sure I won't back away." His grandpa laughed whole heartedly, earning a quizzical look from Yugi. "I wish them luck with that."

Half pouting-half grimacing, the teen made his way back upstairs, the prospect of breakfast playing in his mind.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Yep, things are just warming up.**

**Just wait and see. **

**Review and tell me what you think. **

**(1) I borrowed that scene from the book Crescendo. It just felt so suitable for that specific scenario I couldn't help it!**


	3. Beginning of the end

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Enjoy****!**

Yugi lifted his head to glance at the clock on the wall for the tenth time before burying his face into the cards in his hands. He was so utterly bored that he had begun playing Duel Monsters with himself for occupation.

"Someone's definitely restless." his grandfather commented after he came out of the kitchen and saw his grandson sprawled all over the couch with a pile of cards in front of him.

Yugi let out an exaggerating sigh while sitting up. "I can't help it. Not only you'll be gone in a few hours, but I'll also have to deal with Rebecca and her bear hugs. Not to mention being dragged in a night club I've never heard of."

Solomon couldn't help but laugh at his grandson's expression.

"Here." he said and handed Yugi a small, little box wrapped in a beautiful illustrated purple paper.

"What's this?"

"Something that'll remind you of me during my absence." Yugi just blinked at him at first and then, an eyebrow tilting upwards, he started unwrapping the box. What he found inside made him blink some more.

After taking a hold of the item residing in there, he brought it up to inspect it closely, only to gasp once he realized what it was he was holding.

"Grandpa, this is Egyptian, isn't it?" Solomon chuckled at the thrilled expression on the boy's face. "I bought it in one of my travels in Egypt. You like it?"

"Like it? Grandpa, I love it!" Yugi said, or more precisely shouted, enthusiastically. He ran a finger on the ruby's surface carefully, as if afraid it would break, before moving on to the eye around it. He was so fascinated, it was really hard for him to wipe that goofy grin from his face.

Despite the fact that the bracelet was made out of pure gold, it was so thin and petite that when he slid it into his right wrist it was no wonder it fit perfectly. As if it was created solemnly for him.

If only he knew.

His breathing became more rapid all of a sudden. Emotions, tangled emotions rushed through him. Foreign, confusing emotions such as satisfaction, impatience, and a longing so strong it frightened him.

And many other emotions that Yugi realized with a start that didn't belong to him. But they vanished just as quickly as they appeared.

"Yugi? You feeling alright, my boy?" his grandfather asked, concern clearly visible in his voice. Yugi blinked a couple of times dazed, before flashing Solomon a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I just spaced out is all."

With a hopeless shake of the head, Solomon stood up and after telling his grandson to gather all those cards, he disappeared into the kitchen to make himself some tea. Yugi nodded but only half of him had listened to what his grandpa had said. One thing kept bugging him.

A few moments ago, what he imagined all that?

About two hours later, the buzzing sound of the bell interrupted the quietness that had taken over the household. Already aware of who that might be, Yugi stood from his lying position on the couch and climbed down the stairs to the back door of the house.

The moment he opened the door though, a yelp was ripped from his lips as someone nearly knocked him down from the force they ran into his arms.

"Yugi! I missed you so much, sweetheart!" a blonde girl chirped happily while tightening her embrace around the boy just to prove her point.

At a sudden wave of anger that washed over him, Yugi surprisingly enough, took hold of her arms and pushed her away. Both the girl and himself blinked in puzzlement at his uncanny behavior. Quickly snapping out of his shock, Yugi reached out with his hand to ruffle the girl's hair playfully.

"I missed you too Rebecca, but breathing wouldn't be bad either." he said with a sheepish smile and the blonde stuck out her tongue at him. Rolling his eyes in mock irritation, Yugi placed his hands on his waist. "It's good to see you haven't changed in these two years we haven't met old friend."

At this, a bright smile graced Rebecca's features. "Same here, sweetie." she replied with a mischievous little wink that effectively tore a chuckle from Yugi's throat.

"It's been a long time, Arthur." Both teens screamed like a bunch of babies before whirling around to stare wide eyed at Solomon who seemed to have materialized out of thin air. The old man flashed them an amused look and then averted his gaze over to the entrance.

"Indeed, Solomon." another elderly man replied, a gentle smile tugging at his lips and then proceeded to envelop his friend in warm embrace, patting him in the back. A huge smile was plastered on Solomon's face when they pulled apart. "Finally going to another trip together, huh?"

Arthur returned the smile whole heartedly. "Just like old times." Yugi and Rebecca shared a glance when their grandfathers began laughing together and then Yugi let out a cough, catching both men's attention.

"Shouldn't we take this into the house? Our guests must be tired from their journey." His grandpa nodded before looking back at Arthur. "Shall we then?" The other grey-haired man nodded his agreement. "Yes, a cup of tea would be much welcomed before we are forced to depart again."

When the old men walked past them, Rebecca linked arms with Yugi and dragged him along, making him yelp at the sudden action.

Something stirred again inside the boy, like a beast waking from its winter slumber, growling and hissing dangerously. But for once again, this anger didn't feel like it belonged to him, a fact that frightened and confused him even more. As if sensing his fear, the anger seemed to subside slowly, dissolving into a slight breeze before fading into nothingness.

Okay, now Yugi was seriously starting to freak out. But dealing with his mind issues, wasn't his first priority at the moment.

Stealing a glance at his grandfather, laughing and reuniting up with his old friend, Yugi couldn't help but feel a light twisting in his gut. He'd be alone again.

But he'd never allow his selfish emotions to block his grandpa from enjoining his life. A gentle, soft sensation spread through him, enveloping him in its warm embrace. Yugi blinked. It was so soothing and calming that he couldn't suppress the blissful sigh from escaping his lips.

"Yugi?" At the mention of his name, the boy was brought abruptly back from his daze, blinking at the girl still attached to his arm. Glancing at their surroundings, Yugi hadn't realized they had already reached the living room, their grandpas already seated in the couch.

"I'm going to make that tea." he said with a light blush covering his cheeks and then excused himself into the kitchen.

'What the heck's going on with me?' the boy thought when he was alone, a hand coming up to cup his forehead. Shaking his head, he moved on to the task at hand, preparing the tea.

About two hours later, the sun had already set, a soft dark hue taking over the sky. The loud honking of a car caught everyone's attention, signaling it was time for some of them to go.

"That must be the taxi." Arthur said while standing up, making Yugi's expression fall ever so lightly, but he was quick to cover it up.

Solomon spread out his arms and Yugi ran straight into them, hugging him tightly. When they broke the embrace, the elder ruffled his grandson's hair to cheer him up. "Stay safe. I'll contact you as soon as possible."

Yugi nodded hesitantly and then nearly fell face first with the floor when Rebecca literally crashed onto his back, hugging him from behind. "I'll miss you!"

The teen chuckled sheepishly before turning around to give his friend a proper hug. "Show them who's the boss, Rebecca. You have more brains than all those archaeologists together." A huge smile crept onto the girl's face.

"You bet!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Yugi then helped his grandpa carry down his suitcase, pausing when they reached the road. The taxi driver placed all of their things in the car before going back into his position in the driver seat.

Professor Hawkins patted Yugi on the back as a goodbye and with one last brief hug from his grandpa and a kiss in the air from Rebecca, all three of them entered the car, shutting the door behind them. And then, with a roar from the engine, the car was off. Yugi didn't allow sorrow to take over him again, that's why he chose to go inside instead and change for his night exit.

…Unaware of the piercing red eyes following his every move.

***)&(***

At last.

After all these years of waiting, he's finally ready. I've been searching for the right soul for over 3.000 years only to discover it ten years ago. From a single glimpse into that boy's eyes, I was able to tell that my search was over.

And that moment, ten years ago, I made up my mind. That boy would be mine. Of course, I had to wait until he grew older, but it was worthy.

And that girl, clinging like that to him. I lost my control for a moment and he caught a glimpse of my emotions. What a clever little boy. He was instantly able to tell that those emotions weren't his own. And I instantly reached out to him when sadness overpowered him and of course, he was immediately calm again.

The bond might not be complete yet, but we can still share emotions. Oh, the bliss I felt the moment I gained access to his emotions. So untainted, so intoxicating. A soul so wonderful that it was driving me insane with want.

But he had already done his part. He had put on the bracelet on his own free will. If only he knew that with an action as simple as that he was tying himself to me for good.

But that's the one thing I love about ignorance. You never know the consequences of your actions.

Unfortunately enough, I have to wait a little while longer until his body adjusts to the bracelet's magic. Only then can I seal the bond between us.

"Just a few more hours." I convince myself and can't suppress the smirk that creeps on my face. "A few more hours and he'll be mine."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I know it me long to update but I hope I made it up to you guys!**

**I'm waiting your reviews! **


	4. Game over

**Hi everyone! **

**I finally managed to post an update, yay!**

CHAPTER FIVE: Game over

The multi-colored haired teen had been staring at the reflection in the mirror for the last seven minutes, uncertainty quiet evident in his bright amethyst orbs. He had a bad feeling about this whole -night club- thing.

His eyes surveyed his form, pondering whether those clothes were suitable enough for tonight's scheme. Perhaps he should wear an outfit a bit more… flashy?

A snort was ripped from his throat at that thought. Honestly, the only 'flashy' thing in his wardrobe was his black, leather combat boots.

With a sigh, the teen glanced one last time at his reflection. Dark blue pants that framed his hips magnificently, black long-sleeved blouse with his matching black boots to complete the outfit and his blue choker clasped securely around his neck. Tapping a finger on his cheek thoughtfully, Yugi still thought that something was missing.

Out of the blue, he snapped his fingers together, having figured out the solution to his problem. Scanning the room quickly, his eyes caught sight of the item he was looking for lying underneath his bed.

Chuckling sheepishly to himself, the teen crouched down and pulled his belt from its hiding place before standing back up to put it on, letting it hang loosely above his hip and grinning in satisfaction at the result.

Perfect.

Whirling around sharply at the intense ringing sound that resonated throughout the household, Yugi grabbed his navy blue jacket that had somehow ended up on the floor and quickly sprinted downstairs. Surprising even himself when he didn't trip over his own feet in his rush, an out of breath spiky haired teen wrenched open the door.

"Whoa, dude. Where's the fire?" said a highly amused brunet with pointy hair.

"Oh, come on, Tristan. As if you don't know how our little pal here can be." chimed another boy with tousled, dark blond hair, his honey-colored eyes sparkling with mischief as he favored Yugi with a small, little wink.

Yugi had to resist the urge to pout at his friends' all too familiar teasing. "Nice, guys. Perhaps next time I might as well leave you out here instead."

Their only other companion, a girl with shoulder length brown hair, couldn't help but outright laugh at the antics of those three. Honestly, wouldn't they ever change? They were senior high school students and yet they still acted like kindergarten kids.

"Come on, children. Mai isn't the most patient person on earth, you know." The effect of her words was instantaneous.

Joey's honey colored eyes widened comically before he jumped forward, took Yugi's keys out of their owner's hands and proceeded to lock the door himself, all the while muttering incoherently under his breath. Task at hand finally done, he tossed the keys right back to Yugi who nearly dropped them in the rush. The sigh of relief that had left his lips turned into an undignified squeak when Joey took hold of his arm and literally dragged him away.

Tristan and Tea exchanged weird looks. Soon though, a sly smile crept over their features as they too sprinted forward in order to catch up to their friends.

Somewhere in the distance, a pair of ruby eyes glowed ominously at the scene, scrutinizing every new face calculatingly before finally resting on a certain tri-colored haired teen, taking in every little detail of the boy that intrigued him so. A hungry gleam took over his eyes, lips twisting into a tiny smirk as midnight wings spurted out from his back, raising him into the sky with a single, powerful flap.

Below on the ground, shivers raked through Yugi's body, giving him a dreadfully eerie feeling.

***)&(***

Yugi huffed, cheeks flushed ever so lightly from both embarrassment and anger.

"Chill out, Yugi. That guy was just teasing ya." Tristan said bemusedly, nudging his smaller companion with his elbow playfully.

"Teasing? That guy thought I was a bloody 14 year old!" Yugi shot back through gritted teeth.

"Good thing you brought your ID then, seeing as they wouldn't allow anyone under 16 in here." Joey replied absently, neck cracking from side to side in search of a certain someone.

"…Yeah, good thing." Yugi agreed grudgingly, nearly jumping out of his skin at Joey's rather loud, despite the music, exclamation when he caught sight of the person he was looking for.

"Mai! Hey, Mai! Over here!" the blond yelled in order to be heard above all that noise, earning an eye roll from Tea.

"Honestly, couldn't he be any more obvious?" Yugi had to stifle a giggle at the girl's rhetorical question.

Soon enough, they were joined by the school's hottest chick, according to Joey's view. But quiet frankly, Yugi could see what had his friend so worked up. He knew that Mai Valentine was good looking, but without the usual school uniform on, good looking was an absolute understatement. The girl wore a rather short, black leather dress that hung to her slender frame like a second skin, black leather boots that reached all the way up to her knees and silver bracelets that adorned her wrists. Not to mention the makeup she had applied on.

All in all, she was downright gorgeous.

"Hey, you guys." greeted Mai the moment she reached them, using her hand to toss her curly, golden hair behind her shoulder. A sweetness filled scent reached Yugi's nose as she did so.

Unfortunately, he was so engrossed in thought that he didn't notice when the other two boys greeted her back. Only when those violet eyes, surrounded by thick, black eyelashes, were turned towards him did he snap out of his daze.

"Hi, Mai!" he hurried to say, voice coming out a little too high pitched from his embarrassment.

"Hey there, cutie." the girl replied, winking at him and effectively coloring his face with a light shade of red.

"Mai." Tea greeted curtly, arms folded over her chest.

"Tea." Mai acknowledged back.

The atmosphere seemed to turn heavy all of a sudden, making the three boys glance at each other in wonder. Yugi raised an eyebrow at them, silently projecting his puzzlement, but the other two merely shrugged back, indicating that they were just as clueless as he was.

Finally, the silence was broken. "Nice outfit." said Tea.

Mai's lips curled upwards, nodding towards the brunette's own outfit that consisted of a yellow skirt, a black tank top and black boots. "You look good yourself."

After a moment, Tea grinned back. And just like that, the awkwardness was broken, something that made the boys sigh inwardly with relief.

Not wasting his chance, Joey hurried to escort Mai towards the bar to order some drinks, the other three teens following with a more leisurely pace, shaking their heads at their friend's direction all the while.

Something else however caused Yugi to pause.

Turning his head around, he sought that source, the reason of the goosebumps that had suddenly risen in his body, recalling that eerie feeling he had gotten earlier. His eyes froze in their search, locking on a specific spot at the dance floor. There, right on the centre, a figure was standing, seemingly unfazed and oblivious to the bodies dancing all around him and they were probably oblivious too, seeing as not once had they brushed against him.

It was as if, to them, he didn't even exist.

The spooky resemblance between him and that stranger however, wasn't what caused Yugi's eyes to widen. No, he couldn't care less about the fact that he could be staring at his long lost twin or something, focusing entirely and solemnly on the boy's face instead, or more precisely, his eyes.

Crimson.

The same blood-red eyes that had been haunting his dreams ever since he was but a little kid, ever since that faithful day 8 years ago.

His breath hitched in his throat at the intensity in those seemingly endless red pools, causing unexpected feelings to surface from within him, and all of a sudden he could feel such an overwhelming longing, want and need that his legs nearly buckled under him from the force and depth of those emotions.

Then, with a slow, sensual and graceful move, the figure lifted one hand, palm turned upwards in a silent invitation.

Yugi was panting. All those feelings left him breathless and needy, wanting to satisfy that urge within him, an urge for something that he wasn't even certain what it was. But he had obviously hesitated a bit too long, if the slight narrowing of those eyes was anything to go by.

An almost incoherent whimper rose from his throat as those feelings intensified even more and he had this sudden urge to run straight into that figure's arms, somehow knowing that he would be able to help him with those emotions, that he'd be able to make everything better.

He took a few steps forward unconsciously, wanting and needing desperately to get closer to his double because every minute he spent away just hurt so goddamn much.

"Yugi? Hey, Yuge!"

At the sound of his name, he turned around purely on instinct, catching Joey's eye and blinking dazedly.

"I asked if you wanted a beer?" Joey said warily, studying his friend's face and wondering what was up with him.

It took Yugi a while for his brain to process the sentence, as if it was the most complicating puzzle in the world. "Sure." he answered after a moment, not really knowing what he had agreed with.

Joey seemed to hesitate for a moment, contemplating whether or not to let go of the subject, before he finally turned around to give his order.

Yugi on the other hand, was left staring at the vacated spot on the centre of the dance floor and contemplating whether or not he was going mental.

***)&(***

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful and it passed in a blur.

Throughout their time at the club, Mai had been intent on ignoring Joey's flirting, yes, she had a few dances with him, but that was all. And of course, in his attempt to get bolder, Joey had ended up getting royally drunk.

Exactly why, Tristan was currently half-carrying, half-dragging the slumbering blond that was hanging on his shoulder.

"You sure you can handle him, Tristan? Wouldn't it be better if he slept at my place tonight and go home tomorrow?" Yugi asked when they finally reached his house, seeing as it was the closest and all.

"Nah, Serenity would be worried sick if he didn't return home. I'll stay to watch over him for tonight, so I guess I'll see you two tomorrow?" Both Yugi and Tea nodded their reply and with one last grunt, Tristan took a better hold of the arm around his neck, to prevent Joey from falling over.

Tea breathed an exasperated sigh as she glanced at the duo's retreating backs, Joey's drunken muttering could still be heard over the wind.

"Not only he got drunk, but Mai seemed completely passive at his advances." said Yugi after a moment, gaze still lingering on his friends' forms.

"Nah, I don't think she was as passive as she would like us to think." Tea replied, not managing to suppress a laugh at the teen's perplexed expression. "Girls usually feel exactly the opposite from what they let on." she added as an explanation.

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed, not really seeing the reason behind something like that, but shrugged it off as one of those girl traits.

"So," Tea began again, "despite the whole 'hitting on the hottie' stuff, did you have fun?"

Fun…

Yugi swallowed the sudden lump that had risen to his throat before giving his friend a sheepish smile, "Yeah, it was nice… I guess."

Tea scowled at that, mouth twitching into a frown. "You know, you shouldn't do stuff that you aren't comfortable with."

Yugi shook his head. "No, tonight was just too important to Joey. Besides, I did have fun, really, it was cool."

Tea's expression seemed to soften, a gentle smile replacing her previous frown and her ocean blue eyes gleaming with a warm that he had never seen before. So, when the girl cupped his cheek in her palm ever so affectionately, Yugi couldn't help but blink.

"You really are kind, Yugi. So much that sometimes I catch myself wondering if you're real. One of a kind."

The next thing he knew, warm lips were covering his own in a soft, gentle kiss. His eyes doubled in size. Before his shut down brain had time to comprehend the action, it was over. Tea pulled away, a nervous smile trembling at her lips.

"Well, uhm… see you tomorrow."

And then she was gone. Just like that. As if nothing had occurred. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly, a scream was torn from his throat. Waves after waves of unimaginable rage washed over him, making him double over from the seer force of it. It hurt. It hurt so much!

Seconds later, the anger and the pain both subsided. He could still feel them but at least now he didn't feel like those maddening emotions were tearing him up. A sob escaped his lips as he stood up, hands searching frantically in his pockets for his keys, wanting to get inside as soon as possible. The longer he stayed out there, the more vulnerable he felt.

He wanted to get inside, to safety.

***)&(***

That imbecile girl! How dare she? How dare she touch so shamelessly something that is rightfully mine?

Because that's exactly how it is. The boy is **mine** and **mine** alone. No one else has the right to act so intimate with him.

And it's time for him to realize that little fact. The magic of the bracelet has adjusted into his body. I can feel it. The bond is stronger now. Vibrating with energy.

The time has come. Now, I can finally claim the boy as mine truly. But to do that, I have to properly establish the bond, to make it pulse with life, not just energy. Oh, yes. It's time to end this little game, time for my little one to say goodbye to life as he knew it, for when this is over, he'll only belong to my world.

And in my world only I set the rules. In my world no one dares to touch anything that belongs to me. But not to worry my little one. I take great care of my possessions and you're my most precious one.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**So, how was it? Too possessive for your liking? I just wanted to point out Yami's ****intense feelings when it comes to Yugi.**

**Tell me if you like it, and if it was a bit over the edge I can lighten it a bit on the next chapter. **

**But either way, please review. **


	5. Claimed

**I know I haven't updated in quite some time, but homework piled up and I got kinda hooked up with my other stories, but enough rambling! **

**Hey, I realized that I posted the previous chapter as chapter five, in fact I wouldn't have noticed at all if a reviewer hadn't said anything, so thanks a lot Ninjakittee!**

**Alright, so here's chapter five, the previous was chapter four. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FIVE: Claimed**

The sixteen year old teen all but ran inside the house, hands trembling ever so slightly as he struggled with the keys, taking extra precaution to lock the door firmly behind him before bolting up the staircase and right into his room.

He knew he was acting a bit paranoid, but his nerves were a complete wreck, screaming to him that there was something definitely and utterly weird going on.

His panting was the only sound that echoed in the room, well, that and his pounding heartbeat.

He let his body lean against the closed door, allowing it a few moments to come down from the adrenaline high. Eyebrows furrowing at the sudden flash of light, he glanced upwards and he had to use every ounce of self control he possessed so as not jump when the thunder exploded. An exasperated groan rose from his throat as he allowed his body to slide down to the floor.

Great, a bloody storm was all he needed right now.

Doing his best to heave the sigh that threatened to leave his lips, it dawned upon him that he would have to turn on the light sometime soon. Sitting in a room drowned in total darkness with only the lightning's light for company, wasn't really his choice of scenario.

And how, pray tell, was he supposed to sleep exactly? This time, the sigh did leave his lips as he pushed himself off the ground. God, he really hated storms.

Padding over to the wall on his left, he searched with his palms for that little magic switch that would take at least a portion of his misery away. The sound of victory that escaped his throat was soon turned into a startled gasp as chilling, cold air washed over his body, hair ruffled by the breeze.

Scowling, he turned away from the wall and towards the opposite way, blinking when he caught sight of the widely open window.

Hadn't it been closed the last time he had checked?

Purposely ignoring the fact that it should have made some kind of sound when the raging wind blasted it open, he made his way over, now more than ever thankful that he had thought to turn on the light. He really didn't want to think what would have happened if he had stepped on some of the objects that were laying ever so innocently on the floor.

Shivering as the icy cold embrace of the wind enveloped him, he shut the window hastily, locking it for good measure and hoping that this time it would remain like that.

Intent to change into a pair of pajamas and turn in for the night before the storm worsened, Yugi whirled around to get over to his closet… and abruptly froze.

Standing in the middle of the room right as if he belonged there was a boy, but not just any boy. He was the one from the night club. Yugi couldn't fail but blink at the sight, his eyes trailing the little water dots appearing on his carpet, his hazed mind slowly registering the fact that the other was dripping wet. As if the water droplets abruptly ceased to hold his fascination, his eyes snapped upwards, connecting with the same intense pair of red from a few hours ago.

"You're in my room." he said dazedly, not really sure himself whether he was pointing out the obvious or asking for confirmation.

The corners of that mouth were slowly tilted upwards, in what he guessed to be an amused sort of grin. "Indeed, I am." a deep, baritone voice drawled and Yugi didn't fail to miss the mirth that swirled in those crimson depths, "I apologize for not requiring permission though." Somehow, Yugi got the feeling that he wasn't _that_ sorry.

Time seemed to slow down as they both lapsed into silence, and apparently the world did too, since for some peculiar reason Yugi could no longer hear the howls of the raging wind or the merciless pounding of rain against his window pane. All that he was aware of was that pair of eyes boring into his own, and that color…

Red. Red. Red. Red, the color of blood, of passion, of fire, of fury, of love. So many the things that red could represent, and yet, Yugi was unable to discern whether any of those were present in the specific pair of eyes.

So enraptured he was in those depthless pools, that he didn't notice their owner moving, until there was a thumb caressing his cheek, slowly sliding up and down in the most hypnotic of rhythms. The flesh were that finger was touching had begun to tingle somewhere along the way, and all Yugi could do was close his eyes as wave of euphoria and giddy agitation washed over him, seeping all the way trough to his very core.

There was a content hum all of a sudden, abruptly causing him to snap back to reality, eyes jerking open just as swiftly. Those eyes were still leveled on him, unmoving, unblinking and unyielding, as if he was the sole center of their attention.

The thought that he should start to feel apprehension or even fear passed only for a fleeting moment in his mind. He simply couldn't bring himself to feel intimidated. Instead, he found himself getting distinctly hot under that intense and scrutinizing gaze.

The red, full lips of the stranger stretched into a sinister smirk, eyes not once wavering from their target and finger not once pausing in its ministrations.

"Yes, you are ready." that smooth, alluring voice whispered lowly, as if wary of breaking whatever daze Yugi had fallen into, quite effectively for that matter. The hazy sense of panic that began chewing on the boy's gut at those words, dissolved into nothingness as hushing sounds made their way through his fogged mind, the calming waves that seemed to come out of nowhere serving to put him at complete ease.

Thus, he took no notice of the unnatural light that surrounded his wrist as the eye in the center of it began shining brighter by each second, nor the eerily similar golden eyes that seemed to carve itself onto the stranger's forehead.

All he knew was that his wrist was beginning to feel numb, the sensation slowly spreading from his arm to his shoulders, chest and before he knew it, every inch of his body was enveloped in some sort tingling numbness. A strangled cry however was torn from his throat as his wrist suddenly exploded with pain, hot, burning fire slipping all the way in to his wrist bones.

Wide awake now, he cradled his flaming wrist to his chest, the golden surface of the bracelet scorching his flesh and Yugi panicked, thinking that perhaps his arm was really on fire, only to find nothing but pale skin when he looked down. Yet, the fire felt all too real.

Distinctly, his ears caught the sound of whispering, soft, almost nonexistent.

Startled, he looked up, the pain and golden bangs that had fallen like a veil before his eyes, making it harder for him to focus his sight. Then, he finally managed to make out the red eyes of the figure, realizing in his haze that they were glowing like they possessed a light of their own, much like the way a cat's would during the night time. What alarmed him the most though, was the way the other's lips were moving, but most of all the words that were coming out of them.

Too low, almost incomprehensible, and yet Yugi would recognize the smoothness and delicacy of it anytime. He only blamed his blurriness for not being able to translate the words properly. He was amazed though of how easily it seemed to slip from the other's lips, as if he had grown right into the heart of Ancient Egypt.

He might was unable to distinguish the exact words, but he realized that if he focused hard enough just on the sound of that voice, ignoring the pain was much easier.

And as Yugi's eyelids started to become heavier, he couldn't tell whether the pain was subsiding slowly but quite steadily, or he was doing such a good job shutting it out. Awareness was beginning to fail him, turning harder and harder to hold a grip of the real world. He swayed suddenly, as the energy left him and feeling a little more than lightheaded.

Arms were encircling him then, effortlessly preventing from a hard impact with the floor and bringing him against a clothed, hard chest. Shivering as the wetness and cold of the clothes transferred into his hot skin, Yugi only had time to process the feeling of two strong arms wrapping tighter around him as if trying to keep him warm, before all coherent thought seemed to leave him, with only blissful unconsciousness in their wake.

A pair of scarlet eyes glowed with wicked glee as they gazed upon the limp form in his hands, a pleased chuckle following soon after, as they drifted over to the golden ring that had materialized around his forefinger. The equally red ruby in the center of the Sennen Eye sparkled brightly back at him.

Dark, eerie shadows danced wildly on the ground, eager to share at their master's satisfaction and mirth, but still making sure to stay clear of the boy within his hold, knowing fully well that they were forbidden from touching anything that belonged to their master, or at least before master allowed them to.

Blood-red eyes turned to them sharply, lips quirking upwards. "Isn't he exquisite?" he said, attention swiftly moving back to watching the boy.

And the shadows hissed their agreement, moving around quicker, in an almost frantic manner that made the figure chuckle. Yes, their master deserved nothing but perfection.

The figure's eyes flickered over to the window, narrowing ever so noticeably at the still raging storm outside, before looking back down. All irritation was quick to dissipate however, leaving only a soft, barely there smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Such precious cargo. Can't chance you catching a cold, can we now?" Not waiting for any kind of answer to his rhetorical question, he unwrapped one arm from around the boy and performed a slicing movement in the air, as if cutting down an invisible enemy. Instantly, a thick, black line appeared vertical to the ground, splitting up a second later to morph into a wide, round opening. The air seemed to electrify around the hole, black and purple mists swirling in its depths.

The shadows on the ground hissed one last time before fading away to their realm, waiting until their master chose to summon them.

The figure lowered his hand, but instead of having it claim its previous position, he snaked it under Yugi's knees, scooping him with no effort and pressing him closer to his chest. "Time to go, little one. We still need to introduce you to your new life, after all." Bending down, he placed a gentle kiss in the multicolored crown of hair, before standing straight again, closing the remaining distance between him and the opening and disappearing right through it.

And with him, the portal closed again, sealing in case any unsuited soul attempted to get passage to the world that it concealed, and promptly vanishing right after, taking all traces of anything unusual that might have taken place with it.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**Yeah, I realize that this is kinda short but I wanted to describe how the completion of the spell occurred. **

**Next chapter will be longer.**


	6. Awakening

**CHAPTER SIX: Awakening **

When Yugi came to, it was to the sound of his own scream cutting through the air. He bolted upright, breathing coming in great gulps of air, and heart beating a frenzied tempo into his chest. He had dreamt of fire, that he was being burnt alive. The heat had felt so real, so suffocating…

He pushed out of his eyes the damp locks of blond hair; uncomfortably aware of the way it was sticking to his face, making him feel even more feverish.

With a scoff, he carded both hands through his hair, shoulders sagging in relief the moment the contact was broken. That was also the moment he realized he had actually slept in the clothes he had gone out with. No wonder he felt so uncomfortable.

Sighing at his own foolishness, Yugi crawled to the edge of the bed and promptly paused with his foot mere inches away from the ground. Slowly, he had to do a double take to reassure himself that he wasn't hallucinating.

This was definitely not the bed he had been sleeping in for the past ten years of his life.

Bringing his leg back on the mattress, he let his hand entangle into the covers he had been wrapped up in only moments ago. No, he concluded. He didn't own any crimson sheets, let alone any silk ones. Eyebrows creasing together, Yugi's head jerked up, eyes flickering from side to side. He took into account all the details he hadn't noticed till now; the walls appeared to be made of stone, dark grey in color, nearly black. With the exception of the huge, queen seized bed, the only other piece of furniture in the room was a, equally large, ebony closet, the brown as dark as the walls. It stood to the left of the bed, propped up against the wall and only a few feet away from another door. Yugi assumed that it led to a restroom of sorts, seeing as there was one more door at the far end of the room.

He had a hunch that this was the exit he was looking for.

Scurrying off the bed, he paused momentarily, taking into account the dark sky peeking through from outside.

It struck him as strange that there was no glass separating the small balcony from the interior of the room.

At the very least, it was still night, which meant that he hadn't been out for too long.

He hurried over to the door at the far end, fearing he'd find it locked and inaccessible. It came as a delightful surprise then, that the moment he tried out the handle, the door pushed outward inaudibly.

Head peeking out cautiously, Yugi scrutinized the long hallway that stretched out ahead.

After a while of listening for any signs of life, he took his first tentative steps outside, careful not to produce too much noise when he closed the door behind him. He had no clue whatsoever where he was, nor any recollection of how he had gotten there. Resolute to find out, though, he made his way down the hallway, mindful of keeping his footsteps as light as possible.

Reaching the end of the long hallway, he couldn't fail but frown upon sighting the equally long corridor that followed.

Inhaling deeply, Yugi went on, eyeing curiously the occasional suit of armor that'd pose as the sole decoration of the stone passages. No carpet, no tapestry or paintings on the walls. Just cold stone as far as his eyes could see. He wasn't claustrophobic, never had been, but he had a vague feeling that if he remained trapped within this building for long then he was definitely going to develop a case of severe claustrophobia.

He rounded the corridor and surprise surprise; there was another hallway.

Yugi felt like screaming, an idea which he seriously entertained. Someone was bound to hear him and come running. That way he'd have at least _some _form of direction. He didn't even know which way was front!

Abandoning all pretenses of being inconspicuous, Yugi sprinted down the hallway, halting abruptly once it forked into two more.

Now seriously starting to panic, Yugi sped down towards the one on the right, choosing it solely on the fact that it appeared shorter than its counterpart. The lit torches that hung from the walls cast eerie shadows on the dark interior, and Yugi's head would jerk when one of them would flicker, as though furious for being disturbed.

Amethyst eyes widened, finally catching sight of an opening.

Maneuvering to the right, Yugi burst through a brightly lit room, earning strange looks from the people that were occupying it. Panting and out of breath, the boy peered from under his sweaty bangs at the gathered crowd, not knowing what to make of them. After thinking he had been abandoned in this desolate building, he was immensely relieved for the company, but whether or not they meant harm, Yugi had no clue.

Concluding he definitely didn't appreciate the way they kept eyeing him, he straightened his posture, slowly inching back they way he had come.

A woman emerged from the midst of the figures, spotting his none too subtle retreat and Yugi stiffened, preparing to bolt if necessary.

The woman lifted a pale arm, gesturing with gentle motions for the others to return to their work and after receiving multiple nods of compliance, she turned aqua blue eyes towards Yugi, the corners of her light pink mouth curling ever so slightly. The teen sensed some of the tension dissipating from the air, somewhat at ease by her soft smile.

She approached him slowly, like she was dealing with some sort of wild animal, her thoughtful actions only serving to put Yugi on edge, body growing rigid once more at being reminded of the gravity of his situation.

"Easy, child." Her lilting voice sent a surge of conflicting emotions through Yugi. Surely someone capable of producing such a melodic sound couldn't be all that bad.

She held out her hands to pacify him, long tresses of white hair being disrupted by the movement and cascading down her shoulders in a mesmerizing river of silver. She must have caught wind of his hesitation, because her eyes closed in a small, reassuring smile.

"You must be our new addition, correct?"

Yugi didn't know if that question was supposed to be rhetorical, but either way, he had no answer to give.

Instead, he replied with an inquiry of his own, "What is this place?"

The woman blinked once, lips parting to allow past a mellow little laugh. "Well," she said kindly, spreading her arms to indicate the space around them, "as you can surely see for yourself, this is the kitchen."

Now it was Yugi's turn to blink owlishly.

Risking a couple of furtive glances around, he took notice of the medieval kind of ovens that were lined up at the opposite wall. With the people mingling about rather than gathering in one huge group before him, he caught a glimpse of them for the first time, the brightly burning charcoals being the source of the distinctive warmth that seemed to engulf this room, a stark contrast to the chill that was stalking the lone corridors.

Seriously, though…who used charcoal anymore?

Now that he thought about it, the only lights he had ever seen in this place were the torches.

Hadn't these people heard of electricity before?

Eyes narrowing in quickly ascending suspicion, Yugi took a step back. All of a sudden, he was seeing the kind looking woman in a new light. Appearances could always be deceiving. "Where am I?"

Her light expression faltered suddenly, a shadow of uncertainty marring her features.

"I don't think-"

She trailed off, leaving her own sentence hanging as crystal blue orbs snapped upwards, intent on a spot above Yugi's shoulder. Not a moment later, the faint sound of footsteps could be heard, steadily growing louder. The teen sprung to the side just in time for two massive figures to manifest from the shadows of the hallway.

They were clad in heavy armor, the metal a pitch black compared to the gray-silver Yugi had associated with the knights of legend and myth.

They came to a synchronized halt the moment they stepped into the kitchen, both pairs of eyes centering on the form of the woman before giving a respectful incline of the head. "My lady," one of them began in a deep, booming voice, "your presence is required in the th-"

Dark eyes snapped to the side when Yugi shifted uncomfortably, instantly becoming alert at the sight of him.

For a moment everything seemed to freeze in time, all sounds and movements ceasing inside the wide kitchen. Then, the guards' nostrils flared briefly, pupils thinning to mere slits.

"A human!" the one closest to Yugi bellowed, while his companion shouted, "Intruder!"

Right before the boy's eyes, curved claws burst from their hands, occupying the place where their nails were only a split second ago, and their lips bared back into a vicious snarl, revealing long canines that only seemed to elongate further, to the point they reached below their bottom lips, sharp and deadly.

Legs quivering, Yugi backed away, shudders crawling up his spine as fear, raw and blooming, rooted deep within his very core.

This…this couldn't possibly be real…

"Wait!" the woman cried out, but the sudden sound must have urged the guards into action, because next thing Yugi knew, clawed hands lunged for his neck.

Throat closing up, Yugi dove to the side, landing with his palms on the smooth stone floor just outside of the threshold. Enraged, throaty growls reached his ears and he hauled himself up, freezing at the ruffling sound that echoed behind him. Teeth digging into the flesh of his lower lip in an attempt to cease its tremors, the teen turned around only for his brain to shirt-circuit.

Light grey feathery wings had erupted from the two guards' shoulder blades; so long in extent that even while unfurled they reached all the way up to the ceiling.

Yugi stared at the appendages with trepidation, expression frozen in a cross between dread and horror.

What on earth was going on…?

The whole picture was so impossibly unearthly that Yugi was having severe difficulties with comprehending what he was actually seeing. This was a joke, surely? Things like this, creatures like _these_, existed only in movies, right?

Swallowing thickly, Yugi took a single step back but apparently, it was the wrong thing to do.

Bristling through clenched teeth, the guards flapped their gigantic wings once, instantly shooting a mile high in the air, before they shot towards him with a surge of speed. With a strangled cry, Yugi sprinted down the hallway, uncaring for his destination. Through narrows passages and endless corridors he ran, heart lurching behind his chest each time a lethal claw would snip at the top of his hair or tear through the jacket he wore, the material doing little to prevent their sharp tips from leaving deep gashes in the places they came in contact with.

Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes from the scorching pain in his shoulders and back but Yugi pressed forth, fully aware that if he were to give up now he was going to meet an obviously gruesome death.

Someone was shouting in the background, the tone urgent, but he couldn't possibly make out the exact words, ears filled only with the heavy echo of flapping wings.

Compared to his pursuers, he knew he wouldn't last long, muscles already starting to tire from the exertion, and his theory was only proven true when he stumbled. He regained his footing and would have started anew if not for the long claws that encased his throat from behind.

Yugi's intake of breath got lodged in his throat the instant the grip became iron-like.

More claws dug into his shoulder, and the boy's lips parted in a scream that never made it out as he was spun around and slammed against the nearest wall. Black spots danced across his vision, unnerving him when they took too long to clear away but then, the hand around his neck pressed him backwards harder, and at the onslaught of pain that seared through him from the way the stone surface scratched his wounded back, clarity returned in his sight.

"You didn't break him, did you?" one of the guards asked, towering next to the one holding him immobile.

His companion snickered, lips twisting cruelly to the side. "Even if I did, he doesn't need to have his wits about him in order for us to kill him."

"Hey, let's drain him. His scent is driving me crazy."

Yugi's eyes widened, a shaking hand rising to try and loosen the hold on his throat.

The guard that held him must have found his attempts amusing because he laughed, a mocking sound that grated on Yugi's already strained nerves. "He does smell delicious, doesn't he?" He lent closer, nose brushing Yugi's heated skin as he sniffed at his neck, right above the boy's frenzied pulse.

"Enough!" a male voice bellowed suddenly, and all hands vanished from his person in an instant.

Yugi slumped to the ground, knees no longer able to support him, and breathed as fast as he could without making himself dizzy.

Movement a few feet away caught his eye, causing him to lift his gaze from the floor where he had been inspecting the bright dots of blood that littered the dark stone.

If that had come from his injuries, he really didn't want to have a look at the state of his back.

Across from him, the two guards had fallen down on one knee on the ground, eyes lowered.

Yugi had to do a double take once he spotted the reason for such odd behavior. There, standing only a short distance away, was someone he'd never expected to run into in a place like this. Steel blue eyes shifted and clashed against his amethyst ones before the person made his way towards him.

"…Kaiba?"

His classmate held out a hand, hard features set into a deep frown. "Can you stand, Mutou?"

Yugi blinked.

He lifted his own hand to grasp Kaiba's only to hiss at the excruciating jolt that assaulted his senses the moment his shoulders twitched along with the movement. Arm lowering back down, he concluded that if he wanted to get up, he'd have to do so without jostling his upper body.

He unfolded his legs from beneath him and with jerky movements, slowly rose to his feet.

It was ridiculous how out of breath he was by such a simple action.

"Kaiba," he panted out, glancing at the unmoving forms of the guards. "You need to go. This place is dangerous."

Too bad the other didn't seem to hear him.

Wordlessly, the brunet reached down, lifting the sleeve of Yugi's jacket with as little movement as possible. Then, he whirled on his heel and marched over to one of the guards and Yugi vaguely recognized him as the one that had held him captive. Long fingers gripped black strands of hair, twisting the man's head upwards and to the side, where he pointed at Yugi.

"If you hadn't been in our service for years now, I'd have thought you to be blind. Otherwise, how could you possibly miss the bracelet on that human's wrist?!"

…It was like taking a punch in the gut.

Yugi staggered backwards, face pale. "You're one of them…" he muttered under his breath, and yet, Kaiba had somehow heard him because dark blue orbs snapped to his face.

He didn't need any form of confirmation to his words.

All the proof he needed was right in font of him.

"Is that-?!" the guard in Kaiba's grasp spluttered, features contorting into a grimace of dread. "My Lord, I had no idea he was bearing a Pet Bracelet! I swear it!"

Beside him, the second guard tensed, almost invisible tremors wracking his frame.

Kaiba instantly rounded on him, taking hold of his chin and jerking his head up sharply. "What about you?" he hissed lowly.

"N-no, my Lord. I didn't know, either."

"Do you have any idea who his master is, you fools?"

"I am." a deep, baritone voice answered, making the two men before him tremble uncontrollably the moment realization sunk in.

Cursing mentally, Seto righted himself. He almost pitied those dimwits for not thinking to check first and act later. Now they'd have to pay for their incompetency. And searching for replacements was such a chore.

"Yami," he greeted curtly once the other reached his side. "I take it Kisara informed you?"

Crimson orbs bypassed him in an all too familiar gesture of 'we'll talk later' and narrowed down on the kneeling men, the pupils of his eyes already morphed into slits.

"Your M-Majesty…"

"Silence!" Yami hissed, and the stammering man fell quiet at once. "Take them to the dungeons," the king said disdainfully, lips curling into a sneer. "I will deal with them personally."

Seto nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

Yami waved a dismissive hand, already heading towards the cowering human that had huddled himself in the corner.

Frankly, Seto didn't blame him.

It was actually quite admirable he hadn't fainted already.

Heaving a sigh, he performed a circular motion with his arm, the shadows doing the rest as they rushed to obey his will, black cords of sizzling power wrapping their wrists in unbreakable cuffs. To their credit, they didn't utter a single protest, as was expected of course. Having been working in the palace grounds for years, they knew first hand of the consequences were they to go against a council member, let alone the king himself.

He gestured onwards and they rose mutely, heads hanging low and wings dragging uselessly behind them.

Yami watched his cousin go through burning eyes.

Those buffoons! And to think they were supposed to be observant!

Huffing angrily, he pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and index finger. He'd busy himself with his former guards at a later time, but for now, he pressed himself to take in deep calming breaths. It wouldn't do to further the damage that had already been inflicted on his little pet.

Once he was certain his eyes had returned to normal, he approached the boy, counting on the bracelet's effect to perceive his presence as a non threat.

Indeed, he could already see the lithe frame slumping slightly against the wall, eyes losing part of their tension. He crouched down low, letting the boy maintain an illusion of distance while still invading his personal space. "Remember me, little one?"

The teen tipped his head, albeit reluctantly.

"There's no need to be scared." he reassured, emphasizing his words by sending soothing waves along the newly formed bond.

Yugi's eyelids fluttered briefly in contentment, and Yami could sense the boy's turbulent emotions finally starting to settle. Humming in pleasure, he lifted an arm, stroking a pale cheek with the pad of his thumb, unable to keep a flitting smirk off his face when the other leaned into his touch.

What a delectable little thing he was.

"Let's treat your wounds, and afterwards I'll answer any questions you wish." He made sure to word it carefully without making it into an order, otherwise the bracelet would act accordingly and leave his little one no choice but obey.

And that was something he didn't desire, at least not before the boy had a better grasp of the situation.

Besides, it wasn't a mindless slave he wanted in his hands. Of course his little human would be allowed a mind of his own. He'd only resort to the bracelet's function as a means of punishment and only if his pet refused to cooperate.

He rose languidly to his feet, waiting for the boy to mimic his action and once Yugi was standing upright beside him, he took those slender digits between his own, acting both as reassurance to the fidgety little mortal but to also satisfy his own monopolizing streak.

After centuries of looking for the right pet, he wasn't about to allow him to slip away now that he finally had him in his grasp.

He stifled the dark chuckle that wanted to leave his throat, readjusting instead the grip he had on Yugi's hand. Inquisitive amethyst eyes looked up at him and he favored the other with a small smile, nearly melting when he earned a similar, though hesitant one in return.

A delectable little thing, indeed.

_**TBC…**_

**A/N: Yes, that was actually a chapter, and no I haven't abandoned this story.**

**Let me know what you think of it!**


End file.
